lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
I Am the Avalanche
I Am the Avalanche is an indie rock band from Merrick, New York. History The group (I Am the Avalanche) was formed by vocalist Vinnie Caruana after the break-up of his previous band The Movielife, and followed his short stint playing in Head Automatica.Biography, Allmusic.comBrendan Manley, Alive and Kicking. Long Island Press, September 29, 2005. Cached copy from Yahoo.com. Accessed July 3, 2007. The other members of I Am the Avalanche are drummer Brett "Ratt" Romnes, guitarists Michael Ireland and Brandon Swanson (former fill-in for Further Seems Forever) and bassist Kellen Robson. Aside from handling vocal duties Caruana also plays guitar on certain songs such as "This Is Dungeon Music" giving the band a three-guitar attack. This is in line with the band's heavier, slower sound compared to the members' previous efforts. The group's name comes from a lyric written by Caruana for a song which was later discarded. The phrase also appears in the poem "Oh, Immobility, Death's Vast Associate" by Stephen Dobyns however Caruana maintains that this is a coincidence and he was not aware of the poem until after naming the band. The band toured the United Kingdom before they played America, playing 2 shows over the Halloween weekend in October 2004 I Am the Avalanche released their self-titled debut album, produced by Barrett Jones, on Drive-Thru Records on September 27, 2005. The album received significant press coverage.Kim Owens, Review. Kaffeine Buzz. Accessed July 3, 2007.Stewart Mason, Review. Allmusic.com. Accessed July 3, 2007.Tony Pascarella, Review. The Trades. Accessed July 3, 2007.Staff Review, Scenepointblank. Accessed July 3, 2007. I Am the Avalanche is hard at work on their next CD, which will probably include some of the songs they have been debuting on tour, like "Conan O'Brian", "Polar Beast", "NYC", "The Brooklyn Dodgers", "Petey Boi", "Is This Really Happening?", "Amsterdam", "Winter Summer" and "You've Got Spiders". IATA have played the Vans' Warped Tour, and have also toured with Bleeding Through,Bleeding Through and I am the Avalanche. ''Phoenix New Times, December 21, 2006. Accessed July 3, 2007. Bayside, The Sleeping, No Use for a Name, Halifax, The Fully Down, Senses Fail, The Forecast, and most recently The Bouncing Souls and The Loved Ones. In October 2008, IATA headed out on a month long tour with Four Year Strong and This is Hell. I Am the Avalanche will be playing around Australia in February 2009, as part of the Soundwave Fesitval. In the Sydney leg of the Soundwave Festival, during their set, IATA played three of the aforementioned demo tracks ("Winter Summer", "The Brooklyn Dodgers" and "You've Got Spiders"). Caruana also gave word of new album being released in the near future. Discography Studio albums * I Am the Avalanche (September 27, 2005) EPs * The Early November/I Am the Avalanche (July 26, 2005) * Bayside/I Am the Avalanche (Summer 2007) Trivia Vinnie Caruana does guest vocals on the song "The Walking Wounded" by Bayside, from the album of the same name. References External links * I Am the Avalanche's profile at MySpace * I Am the Avalanche's profile at PureVolume * I Am the Avalanche bio at MTV * I Am the Avalanche Interview (Jun 2008) Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia